


Flirting

by Lefaym



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-19
Updated: 2008-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An early flirtatious moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting

It was an accident that started it.

Sitting across the desk from Jack as they catalogued old reports, his long legs became cramped, and he stretched them to relieve the tension. He didn't expect to brush the other man's foot, nor did he expect to find that Jack, too, had removed his shoes. He pulled back in surprise, and Jack raised the right side of his mouth into a lazy half-smile.

"Careful, Ianto. Try that again and I'll think you're flirting with me."

"Yes, sir. I'll remember that, sir."

Two minutes later, Ianto quite deliberately stretched his legs again.


End file.
